Kerzenlicht
by traumschwinge
Summary: Allein in seinem Büro, das nur von schumrigen Licht erleuchtet ist, fühlt Roderich sich geneigt, zu träumen.


Nur eine einzelne Kerze erhellte den Schreibtisch. Es war ein alter Schreibtisch, solide, aus dunklem Holz mit einer Vielzahl von Einlegearbeiten. Viele Ordner, Briefe und Schreibutensilien stapelten sich auf der grün-grauen Schreibunterlage, wie am Ende eines jeden Arbeitstages. Der Lichtschein der Kerzenflamme reichte gerade aus, dass man lesen konnte, was nach an ihr war und zumindest noch die Konturen der Unterlagen erkennen konnte. Außerdem reichte es aus, um auch noch zu schreiben.

Roderich legte seine Brille neben den eben geschlossen Füllfederhalter. Er rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger einige Male über die Nasenwurzel. Es war spät geworden und noch immer hatte er reichlich genug zu tun. Eigentlich sollte er sich bald zur Ruhe legen. Nächtliche Arbeit war nicht seine Sache. Er gähnte, strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und wollte gerade seine Brille wieder aufnehmen.

Die Kerzenflamme zitterte.

Einen kurzen Moment schienen alle Schatten lebendig. Roderich seufzte. Einen Augenblick dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, die Arbeit ruhen zu lassen und sich schlafen zu legen. Er fühlte schon jemanden hinter sich stehen, so erschöpft war er.

Als er seinen Brille wieder aufsetzen wollte, war ihm, als fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Er schloss die Augen, ließ die Brille sinken. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter verschwand.

Er atmete tief durch. Die Hand kehrte zurück, nun zu seiner Brust.

Roderich richtete sich auf. Die Hand begann, die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd zu öffnen.

Roderich versteifte sich. Er war nur übermüdet, kein Grund zur Panik, er bildete sich das nur ein. Alles, was er nun tun musste, war, sich zusammen zu reißen und weiter zu arbeiten.

Er griff erneut nach seiner Brille, gerade als die Hand unter sein Hemd glitt.

Vor Schreck stieß Roderich seine Brille quer über den Tisch davon.

„Roderich", hauchte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. „Entspann dich, es tut doch gut."

Roderich war schon drauf und dran, sich umzuwenden, als sich etwas weiches, schwarzes über seine Augen legte. Das ging nun doch zu weit. Er wollte auffahren, doch ein starker Arm hielt ihn im Sessel.

„Halt still, ich tu dir was gutes."

Roderich ergab sich, sank in den Sessel zurück, hielt still.

Beinahe teilnahmslos ließ er zu, dass sein Gürtel und seine Hose dem Beispiel seines Hemdes folgten. Die Hand, die eben noch seinen Bauch gewärmt hatte, rutschte weiter nach unten, hinterließ eine unangenehme Kälte und brachte ihn zum Keuchen, als sie sich unter den schon leicht feuchten Stoff seiner Unterhosen schob.

„Wie unsexy", spottete die Stimme.

Roderich wurde rot. Selbst, wenn das nur seine Fantasie entspringen sollte, ging das doch zu weit, seine Feinrippunterwäsche zu kritisieren. Doch sein Ärger hielt nicht lange, bevor er von dem Gefühl der Berührung in seinem Schritt weichen musste. Er konnte an nichts mehr anderes denken als an die Hand um sein Glied. Wie lang lag das letzte Mal nur zurück? Sein Atem ging schon viel zu lang viel zu knapp und viel zu schnell.

Nun bildete er sich auch noch ein, jemand schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Allein dadurch war er fest fertig. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er nicht länger festgehalten wurde und nur noch eine Hand über seinen Körper streichelte, wenn auch auf eine mehr als erregende Weise, die Roderichs ganzes Denken zu füllen vermochte.

Roderich spannte sich.

Hielt den Atem an.

Sank kraftlos in seinen Sessel zurück.

„So ... schnell ... schon fertig?" Die Stimme klang lang nicht mehr so spöttisch wie zuvor. Eher erregt. Reizend.

Die Hand verschwand von seinem Schritt und kehrte dann noch einmal zurück. Wohl mit einem Taschentuch, doch Roderich war das im Augenblick gleichgültig.

Dann hörten auch diese Berührungen auf, seine Unterhose wurde zurrecht gerückt, seine Hose geschlossen. Nicht sein Hemd, doch das kümmerte Roderich wenig.

Schließlich verschwand auch die Augenbinde.

Die Kerze flackerte.

Roderich atmete tief aus.

Schloss die Augen.

Legte seine Hand auf seine Wange.

Es fühlte sich an, als sei er geküsst worden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Da ist noch eine Fortsetzung. Allerdings ist da der Sprachliche Stil anders und ich bin mir grad nicht mal sicher, ob die auch auf Deutsch ist. Auf jeden Fall löst die Fortsetzung die Frage, die sich wahrscheinlich hier stellen würde. Ich werd die Fortsetzung nur auf Wunsch hochladen/abtippen, denn eigentlich halt ich die FF so für ne runde Sache, wie sie grad ist.


End file.
